Anna's life
by AnnaAsakura12
Summary: After being rejected by her boyfriend, Anna is back in her hometown and has to accept her parents' decision: to be engaged with a guy chosen by them. How will she handle it?
1. Chapter 1: Moving on

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

 **Key:**

 _Italics_ : Anna's narration or Anna's POV

' _Italics':_ _people's thought_

Chapter 1:

"Moving on"

 _Have you ever had the feeling that the world is against you? As if everything you do no longer make sense? That's what I feel right now, everything in my life is about to crumble down and I cannot do anything to protect or to prevent it._

 _I'm Anna Kyoyama, almost 17 years old, I'm half Japanese, half American. My mother is American and my father is Japanese._

 _The problem was that I was not just a normal girl, I was the daughter of the most powerful men in Japan, Dad possesses half of the society in Japan, and on the other hand mom is a royalty family. Their marriage have been arranged. Like dad used to say: "People cannot understand each other if they don't have same views, more precisely if they don't live in the same standards, same hierarchy."_

 _So at the age of 12, they planned an arranged marriage for me too, but I slipped out and told them that I will find myself my prince. After some convincing, dad accepted but in one condition, I should find my prince before the age of 17 and if somehow I failed then afterwards I should do the plans they will have for me. The time wasn't really a problem, I got 5 years to find the perfect boy._

 _At the age of 15 I fall for the ideal guy or that's what I thought, everything in him was like I have imagined, even beyond my expectations if I must say. Handsome, well build, caring, intelligent. We were together for almost 2 years. Two months ago, I finally invited him to meet my parents but he stepped back saying he wasn't ready. I was so shocked I didn't see that one coming from him. He said it was too early. I explained my whole situation to him 'the arranged marriage thing' that if I didn't find a boy before I turned 17, my parents will choose one for me, but he still didn't change his mind. The icing on the cake he burst out saying he had another girl._

 _'Was it my fault for not revealing my situation at first? Did he really love me? What was I to him? What was my mistake?'_ All of these questions were running through my mind.

 _'Now I shall pay the price.'_ I sighed _. 'I don't even want to think of what kind of guy I'm going to be engaged with.'_

 _'No, must not think! No regrets, I have to go on. Let's see what the future holds.'_ With these last thoughts I fell asleep on the plane.

* * *

5 hours later

"Miss, you've arrived at destination, welcome to Japan!" the pilot said, waking her up.

"Thanks" Anna replied, rubbing her eyes.

Anna left the private jet, she searched her cellphone into her bag and there was one message: "Sorry I can't pick you up sweetie, there have been last-minute changes I have a meeting to attend but the bodyguard will be there to pick you up. Dad.''

 _'As usual.'_ she sighed , not bothering to reply.

* * *

"Jun, come here this instant." Pirika screamed.

"Why are you screaming like that? Did the show starts already?" Jun asked while walking down the stairs.

"No, but I've got a message from my brother Hororohoro, he said 'A friend saw Anna in Town!' "

"What? But I thought she won't be back till next summer vacation." Jun asked

"Yes, that's what she said…." Pirika replied thoughtfully

"Unless…"Jun said, and both Jun and Pirika exchanged looks.

"You don't think…"Pirika started.

"…she got dumped." Jun finished.

"Let's call her" Pirika said.

"No, let's go to her home."Jun said.

"But it's 9p.m. " Pirika retorted.

"Yeah you're right, her parents won't let us in." Jun said.

"I was talking about the time, not her parents restrictions." Pirika said.

"Let's pass by her home after lunch tomorrow" Jun said.

"Yeah…, hey, the show begins" Pirika said excited.

"Increase the volume" Jun said , adjusting her sitting position on the sofa.

* * *

"Breakfast!" one of the maid screamed.

"Coming!" Anna replied.

"Hello sweetie!" Amidamaru said cheerfully.

"Hi dad" she replied.

"Why the long face? You will love your new school. Also your friends will be there." he said.

"Yeah…" Anna replied not so enthusiastic "did you put me in the same class as Jun and Pirika?" Anna asked looking up from her plate.

"I've already talked about that with the principal" he replied.

Anna smiles. _'At least there are some advantages coming back here, like being with her best friends.'_

"Anna, once your Mum comes back next week, we will present you your fiancé after" her Dad continued.

Her smiles didn't last long. _'Of course'_ she thought.

"Trust me, you will love him. He is from a very good family. He is Japanese also, he lived abroad before, just like you but he went in UK not USA, and since high school he is here." He said excited.

"Dad, I'm late, gotta go! See you" she said, not wanting to hear more about her fiancé's whereabouts.

* * *

It's 7:30a.m. in the morning and Jun, Pirika, Tamao and Horohoro were heading towards school. Jun stayed all night at Pirika's house.

"Oww, my head hurts" Pirika whined.

"You guys stayed up at night watching Game of thrones again?" Tamao asked.

"You should watch it, it's good" Jun advised.

"Girls, are you going to Anna's house later?" Horohoro asked catching them up.

"Yes, why?" Pirika asked.

"No special reason" Horohoro replied, scratching the back of his head "I just wanted to come along."

"Don't tell me..." Pirika said turning around "you're still into her?"

"What? She was cute back then, she sure has grown up a lot! She probably had turned out really ugly!" Horohoro said, convincing himself.

"Yeah yeah I remember you always wanted to get her attention but she always ignores you." Pirika said smirking.

"Nonsense! I was just helping her." Horohoro said, trying to defend himself.

"Who is Anna?" Tamao asked.

"It's our best friend, she went in America to live with her mother and now we've heard that she's back here" Jun said.

"By the way, how was your date with Yoh yesterday?" Pirika asked.

"Good, good, as usual" Tamao replied "nothing special really" as she shakes her hands while her face slightly turned red.

"No need to be so worked up about that, it was just a question. Besides, he is a good guy" Jun said, tapping her shoulder to calm her down.

 _ **To be continued…..**_

 _Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked the first chapter. It's the first story I've written in English so my apologies if there are some mistakes, feel free to correct me._

 _Anyway, how did you find the story? Any suggestions, comments? Reviews are welcome and will help me to update faster._

 _Stay tuned for the next chapter…._


	2. Chapter 2: New student

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

 **Key:**

 _Italics_ : Anna's narration or Anna's POV

' _Italics':_ people's thought

Chapter 2:

"New student"

It was 7:45 a.m., fifteen minutes before the school bell rings.

 _Here I am, in the front gate of my new school, Funbari High school. This is where I will pass my last year before college._

* * *

Not far away from Anna.

"So I am saying, this time we need to aim higher guys! Goodbye ugly skanks and say hello to the real ones. It's the last year guys, so we need to make it right this time." Ryunosuke shouted at his gang, raising his fist.

"Yeah" the rest of the gang yelled, doing the same gesture.

"So how do we make our approach this time?" one asked.

"I say…"

"I found her" Ryu said suddenly.

Stopping their conversation, the gang followed his gaze until it landed on a red Lamborghini convertible. A gorgeous blond hair girl wearing the school's uniform, white top and green mini-skirt, got off the car.

The guys stood surprised, slack-jawed.

We could feel most of the students eyes locked on this new girl, drooling over her.

"Holy moly! Who is that girl?" a guy from afar whispered.

"She's hot." other said.

Ryu, without waiting any further, joined directly her side.

"Hello there beautiful" he said, winking.

Anna stopped, made eye contact with him, making him shiver.

"I… I am Ryu, senior student." Ryu stammered.

"Hmm… What's with your hairstyle?" Anna said looking at his boomerang hair-cut, raising her eye brow.

Ryu's lower jaw dropped and his boomerang hair fall down.

"Now now, is that a way to treat a fellow A-n-n-a?" a guy from behind said. Her name coming out of his voice like a melody.

A long dark brown hair guy with brown eyes appeared through the crowd. He wore the school's uniform, but instead of normal black pants he wore a black baggy pants. He had sneakers, collar and earrings with the word "HAO" imprinted on them.

 _Hao is in this school? Hao is Michael's friend, he left America a year ago and I presume this is where he pursued his study. (*Michael: her ex-boyfriend). He doesn't know about the breakup, does he? Even if he knew, he wouldn't dare tell it unless he wishes to be a squashed pancake with my bare hands._

"Hao" Anna hissed.

' _I couldn't believe my eyes, she is even more beautiful than I remembered.'_ Hao thought.

Gazing Anna up and down, he slowly reached her side until their faces were inches away from each over.

Smiling seductively at her, he lifted up his right hand to touch her cheek but sensing his intentions, she backed away.

His eyes lit up.

"I've always been interested in you" he whispered in her ears, leaning in on her.

 _What the heck?_ Anna's eyes widen, then instantly her body reacted. Her right hand slapped him hard across the face.

The watching students were left dumbfounded by this new student's bold move, especially Hao's minions and fans.

' _She not only resisted the most popular boy, she punched him.'_

' _I should have seen that one coming, though I liked it'_ Hao thought touching his cheeks while smiling.

"Will you continue fooling around or are you going to show me the school?" Anna asked, getting away from the gathering.

"I wasn't fooling around" he said quietly, catching her from behind and making gesture at his followers to not follow them.

"Where is the principal's office? I need to find him before going to class" she asked, ignoring his last comment.

"Main building, highest floor. I'll lead you to him."

"So you're back in Japan?" he started.

Anna stopped to meet his eyes. "Get to the point Hao, this is not like you."

' _Yeah she knows me well'_ he chuckled.

"I was just wondering: the Anna I know doesn't do anything without reason, and when we were in America, the idea of just coming back in Japan was not on her top list wishes. So spill the beans: What happened? … Is there any problem?" He asked, glancing at her.

Her face was stoic but her eyes gave away, there was a hint of sadness and loneliness in them. _'Yeah you're right, I have a big one and I came in Japan to face it.'_ Her mind replied.

He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off "I think that's none of your business."

"I take that as a yes. Here's the office, See you." He said smirking, leaving her. ' _Something is wrong with her, I'll talk with her later'_ he thought.

* * *

30 minutes later

"Thank you for taking your time to come here, Mrs. Kyoyama." The principal said satisfied.

"It was a pleasure." She replied politely.

"Send my regards to your parents."

"I will, see you."

* * *

Yoh hurriedly walk through the corridor, he was late again.

"Mom will freak out if I get another detention again!" he mumbled.

Buttoning his shirt, not paying attention to where he was going, he bumped into someone leaving the girl's belonging scattered on the floor.

Yoh looked up to say sorry but as he did, time seemed to freeze. In front of him stood the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, she looked like an angel. A breathtaking angel. He wanted to touch her silky blond hair, to taste her strawberry pink lips, to drown in those amber eyes.

A wave of emotions raced through him. _'What is happening to him? He had never felt this way before.'_

He wanted to speak but his body couldn't react leaving his mouth agape.

Feeling the awkwardness they were in, she broke eye contact and began to pick up her stuffs.

' _What did just happened?'_ Anna thought.

Coming to his sense, he finally said "Let me help you" joining her.

Upon seeing her schedule he said "Wow you're in the same class as me" but inside he jumped out of joy.

"I'm Yoh." He said extending his hand.

"Anna." She said, reaching his hand.

* * *

Entering the classroom, Anna felt other students eyes glued on her, especially the opposite sex.

"Ah yes, let me present you our new classmate "Anna", she's a transferred student from America." The teacher said.

Seeing the teacher not paying attention to him, Yoh sneaked up from behind making his way towards his seat.

"Anna?!" Pirika yelled excited "you really came back!"

"We missed you" Jun added.

Anna's mouth curved into a smile then she walked toward them, stopped in front of Tamao who was sitting next to Pirika. She glared at her and commanded "Get off!"

The latter winced and began to panic, scared of her authoritative tone.

"Don't threaten her Anna, she is our friend." Pirika said.

Anna raised her eyebrows.

Watching the scene from the back, Hao send Kanna away and waved to Anna. "Hey! I reserved a seat for you!"

Looking around and seeing that there was no free seat left, she decided to take the back bench seat Hao offered.

' _Why is it that everyone knows her and I don't?'_ Yoh asked to himself, watching them, not tearing his eyes off Anna. But he gasped when Hao wrapped his arm around Anna's waist.

"Don't worry, I will always be here for you Anna." Hao grinned.

"Yeah?" Anna sarcastically said, then she squashed his feet with her own.

"Ouch!" Hao winced in pain, taking his hands away from her.

* * *

At the Kyoyama residence

"How is she doing?" Kyoyama Asanoha asked, through the phone

"Good! Better than I expected. I'm sure she will be fine." Amidamaru reassured her.

"Have you talk to her about her fiancé Asakura?"

"I did, but she didn't want to listen." Amidamaru said "but I'm sure she will like him. I put them in the same class. Fufu! "

"Honey, are you playing matchmaker?" Asanoha hissed.

"You come back here, I missed you already." He replied changing the subject.

 _ **To be continued…..**_

 _And that's the end of chapter two, I hope you enjoyed it. Don't be angry at me for putting Hao here, he will play a big role in the story so… though it's still a Yoh x Anna pairing._

 _Stay tuned for the next chapter…._


	3. Chapter 3: Caring boy

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

 **Key:**

 _Italics_ : Anna's narration or Anna's POV

' _Italics':_ _people's thought_

Chapter 3:

"Caring boy"

 _We've been in this class for one whole hour and I don't know if I'm seeing wrong but I think the cute version of Hao keeps glancing in our direction all the time. Maybe he has matters to talk with Hao_. "Hao, your look like wants to talk with you." I finally said.

Hao's brow creased, he looked towards Yoh. Suddenly Yoh looked away, looking incredibly guilty as if he did something wrong. Hao chuckled "You might have caught his fancy, but then again I don't blame him." He said, hands touching my cheeks.

' _That's it, this guy is really getting on my nerves.'_ Whack! 'He should get his lesson by now'. All eyes in the classroom turned to us. Hao to my surprise was smiling from ear-to-ear with his cheeks still red from the slap. Like nothing happened or like he was enjoying the situation. I rolled my eyes. _This guy is really something._

"Out" the teacher said, averting his eyes toward me, obviously displeased, one finger pointing the door.

 _What? Does this teacher know who he is talking to? I'm a Kyoyama! Although, doesn't matter that! He better be joking! I am a new student who happen to sit here for only one hour, he still doesn't know anything about me, about why I was in this situation or why I did what I did. And obviously he doesn't know what a JERK Hao is._

I stood up. _There's no point arguing with a teacher unless you want to get bad grades. But assuming I will be out of the class for my 'first' course class I might as well eliminate the idea of being teacher's top list student. Temper! Priorities Anna, priorities! You didn't get back to Japan to get such a bad reputation._ _Just leave the class like the good citizen you are._

"It was my fault" a voice said, I stopped and turned around to see it was Yoh's.

"I- I... threw a-a pen to Hao but it landed on the floor right next to her, she accidentally step foot on it then she tripped, she wanted to get hold onto something but couldn't so her hand fall onto Hao's face." he said.

 _For a moment I didn't know how to react. Why is he taking the blame?_

 _I stared at him trying to process what I heard. I wanted to laugh out loud but I hold it. That must be the "lamest lie" I have ever heard._

He smiled sweetly at me, the same smile he wore when he extended his hand to me an hour ago. _Damn his smile is catching!_ I found myself unintentionally smiling back.

"Is that true Anna?" the teacher asked.

 _What? Did the teacher bought his lies? Either this teacher is utterly dumb or he is playing along._

"Yes" I replied robotically.

"Alright, innocent until proven guilty. You may return to your sit."

 _Wow, that was easy! Too much easy. A piece of cake actually._

I sat back to my seat and Hao murmured a "sorry" to me. _Now he is sorry?_ I didn't bother reply back. ' _Just ignore him!'_ I said to myself.

 ** _To be continued….._**


	4. Chapter 4: The fiancé

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

 **Key:**

' _Italics':_ _people's thought_

Chapter 4:

"The fiancé"

The bell rang.

Anna left Hao without a word.

Hao watched her leave, mouth agape. 'I guess she is really angry' he frowned.

* * *

"Hey dude, could you please borrow me 300 yens?" Horo started.

"Why?" Ren asked suspiciously.

"I need it for lunch."

"You forgot your lunch?"

"No, but" _he didn't want to say it but he did want the money to get Anna's lunch, since he heard she is attending the school. He knew well that talking means nothing to Anna, to get her attention: action is required._

"I won't give you any" Ren said, crossing his arms "And you still owe me 5000 yens"

"You know, that's not what friends are for pointy head!" obviously pissed by his friend's answer.

"What did you call me?" Ren asked angered.

"Pointy head!"

"Why you..." ending up with them bickering, typical morning.

* * *

Yoh was in the hallway, seeing Anna from afar he walked towards her. He wanted to invite Anna to eat with them.

"hey!" he said, wearing his usual smile.

"Hey!"

He opened his mouth to continue but Tamao, who happen to appear behind him, spoke before.

"Yoh, I made your favorite today 'Rice and curry' I hope you like it." Tamao said enthusiastically, offering Yoh a heart shaped pink lunch box.

Yoh sweat dropped, he loved Tamao's food but it was really not the right time for her to show up.

Anna, seeing the heart shaped lunch box, raised her eye brow. The box has the words 'I love you' written on it. _'What day is it? Valentine's day?'_ Anna thought, rolling her eyes and passing through them. Suddenly, she stopped and without turning around, she spoke softly "Thanks for earlier."

"It was nothing" Yoh replied, scratching his head.

"Earlier?" Tamao asked confused.

"Yeah…" He said, joining Anna.

Tamao frowned but didn't comment, she didn't why but she had a bad feeling about this Anna girl. It seems that Yoh is totally ignoring her. In fact, during class earlier she had caught him staring at this new girl multiple times. It's correct that the girl is really attractive but it feels like whatever Yoh felt was more than a mere attraction.

Feeling a sudden urge of possession or jealousy, she joined them and grabbed his hand.

"Huh Anna" Yoh asked.

"What?" Anna said.

"Do you want to join us for dinner?" he said smiling.

Tamao's eye were wide. No girls until now have ever been to the Asakura twins table. Even Tamao, the girlfriend, seated separately from Yoh. She remembered once she asked Yoh about it, and he only responded: _"I don't think Hao will accept that"_

"NO" Anna replied looking at their linked hands, displeased although she kept her face still, leaving them behind.

'Is she her girlfriend or what?' Anna thought, frowning.

Yoh, for some unknown reasons, felt a pang in his chest. _'Why was she rejecting his offer?'_

* * *

Ryu and his band were sitting on their usual table.

 _'I won't step back that easily'_ Ryu thought watching Anna _. 'Girls like her are hard to find'._

* * *

Jun, Pirika, Tamao and Anna were eating together.

"I think we haven't introduce you to Tamao properly Anna. Anna this is Tamao Tamamura. Tamao, Anna Kyoyama." Pirika said, introducing them to each other.

"Ni-nice to meet you." Tamao said bowing her head.

"hmmm" was all Anna said. She didn't know why but she didn't really like this girl. But since she was their friends, she will have to get along with her.

Both Jun and Pirika noticed it.

"So, how are you and Mickael?" Jun asked, changing the subject.

"We are not together anymore, that's why I'm here." Anna replied in a monotone voice.

Knowing that Anna was not really the talkative type, Jun asked unsurely "… Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." _there was no way she would talk about her private life in front of Tamao._

Both Pirika and Jun knew there was no need to ask more if Anna did not want it.

"Sorry to hear about that." Jun said

"You know what?" Pirika said. "We are going to your house tonight, we are going to bake cakes, watch soap operas …Like the old times"

"Sounds fun" Anna replied, smiling. Then she frowned for a second, but the frown instantly vanished as it came. The idea of Tamao coming to her house did not sound so pleasant for her. Tamao noticed it.

"Me, I have matters to do with Yoh" Tamao lied.

"Awww lovebirds" Pirika said

' _So they are together.' Anna thought._

"And what's with you and Hao?" Pirika asked Anna.

"What, what's with us?"

"Are you an item?" Jun asked.

Anna choked her food. "Ewww, what are you talking about?!"

"Everyone knows Hao never pays attention to anyone, except for Yoh."

"Well, she IS Anna after all." Pirika pointed out." All guys are always on her feet, Hao is no exception."

Anna smirked ' _that is right_ ' she thought. Suddenly, she frowned. _No, it's not right. Michael is a true evidence she could not always have what she wanted._

She sighed and looked up.

Her eyes caught Yoh's, who was looking straight at her from the other table. The way he looked at her made her think as though nothing else matters for him except her. This lasts for few seconds until Anna looked away.

'Is it right to hit on other girl when you already have your own?' Anna thought. ' _I better stay away from him, plus I came here for my fiancé.'_

From the other table Hao, who sat next to Yoh, waved a hand in front of him.

"Earth to Yoh" he said.

Yoh blinked and came back to reality. He chewed his hamburger with his eyes cast down, trying to find an explanation to his feelings.

"I'm going to ask her out!" Yoh finally spoke with determination.

Hao's face was a mixture of shock and astonishment. He knew exactly who Yoh was talking about, it was Anna. Then he chuckled, his chin resting on his hand.

"It's the first time we have the same taste when it comes to women." Hao said, watching Anna.

Yoh grunted. He almost forgot the fact that his brother is also attracted to Anna.

"Who are you two talking about?" Ren finally said, frustrated that he didn't really understand the situation.

"Anna" they both replied.

"Aren't you with Tamao?" Ren told Yoh.

"I … I don't think I really like her, it's not working between us"

Hao rolled his eyes "You really need to grow up."

Ren sat upright "What is Horo doing there?" Horo made his ways to the table where Anna, Jun, Pirika, and Tamao were.

* * *

"I brought you a lunch" Horo said to Anna, placing his tray in front of her.

"You know this morning we were just talking about you." he sat in front of her, putting himself at ease.

"May I?" he asked, taking Tamao's salad. Tamao opened her mouth to object but Horo already finished all her salad in one quick move.

"We didn't knew you were going to stay, we... I thought you were passing by" Horo said with a full mouth, taking Tamao's strawberry drink and drinking it in one gulp.

"But I'm really glad you're here." _'Now that I get the chance to make you mine'_ he added in his mind.

"In fact we were planning to go to your house." He continued, this time taking Pirika's French fries.

"Horo" warned Pirika.

Anna looked at the untouched tray before her to Horo. "I think you should take back your food."

Horo gulped. _How did Anna knew it was his?_

He slowly took his tray and opened his mouth to bite.

"by take back, I meant give back what you took to the others." Horo sweat dropped.

"But you're welcome to come to my house with Pirika and Jun tonight." Anna said smirking.

"Really?" he said eyes twinkling like a puppy dog who got a reward from his master. _'This is my chance.'_ he thought

Anna gave him a sweet smile. _He had no idea what Anna has in store for him._

* * *

"What were you doing there?" Ren demanded curiously.

"Guess what boys? I have a date tonight!" He said proudly.

"You? With who?"

"Anna" he said crossing his arms.

Both Yoh and Hao stopped eating and stared at him.

"What's so special about her?" Frankly Ren didn't find anything special about this girl.

Hao ignored him and turned to Horo "You are making up a story, she will never go with you even if you were the last guy on earth. You are definitely not her type."

"She has a type?" Yoh leaned in closer, wanting to know more. Hao gave him a twisted self-satisfied smile which meant he knew it all.

Horo was offended "for your information, she just invited me to come to her home."

"And of course you think it's a date."

"It WILL be"

"Yeah dream on" Hao crossed his arms over his chest. "So you know where she lives?"

"Of course"

"We want to come along." By his way of speaking, it was clear that it was not a request but an order. Horo cringed.

* * *

Evening at the Kyoyama residence

Anna knocked on her father's office.

"Hey, how was school? Did you make new friends?" Amidamaru asked.

The image of Yoh suddenly popped into Anna's head, but it was soon replaced by a figure of Yoh and Tamao's together. She shook her head.

"Not really" she said quietly.

"O" his face sadden.

"But I have Jun and Pirika, and they will come here later with Pirika's brother" she said trying to cheer him up

"And Asakura my old friend from America is also studying there."

"Asakura?" Amidamaru repeated, to make sure he heard her right.

The bell rang exactly at that moment.

"Well that's earlier than I thought, I am going to open the door." She said rushing to the living room.

Anna opened the door and came face to face with Jun and Pirika.

"Come in"

"You don't mind I brought few more guests, don't you?" Horo weakly said from behind, he stepped away and Hao, Yoh and Ren came into view.

Her hands on her hips, Anna's eyes widen but it soon turned into a smirk _'what exactly did Tamao said about Yoh and her tonight?'_

Then she glared at Hao "what are you doing here?"

By the look of her face, it was clear that she was still mad at him "I …. came to visit you" Hao responded quietly.

Everybody was dumbfounded ' _the great Hao Asakura was afraid?'_

She studied them for a moment, then she let them in. "Come in"

"Whew! Your house is huge. Even Ren's house is not as big as this!" Yoh said with astonishment, looking everywhere.

"We own a dozens of house." Ren said, voice raising.

"Her family has hundreds Ren." Horo said

"You can't compare to her. You cannot even compare to the Asakura" Hao said belittling him.

"Why you… " Ren said, eyes sparked with anger.

"No fights in the house!" Anna's commanding voice echoed through the living room.

"Horo" Anna said with a too sweet voice that it scared him "Be kind wash my car outside, I want it sparkling clean from the inside and out"

"What?" Horo was slack-jawed.

"You!" she said directing her eyes to Ren "take out the trash and wash the dishes."

"My name is Ren and who are you to give me orders?" Ren said obviously not happy.

"Obey before you speak, Ren!" she said arms crossed.

"I won't do …" he said looking at her in the eye. Then he blinked, she was glaring but her eyes were mesmerizing making her face even more appealing, now he knew what his friends saw in this girl.

(*Ren is Jun's brother but he moved in Japan only two years ago, he always lived in China before unlike Jun who spent her childhood and teenager's year back and forth from China to Japan, so he and Anna never met each other until today.)

Both Yoh and Hao approached them, fearing the situation.

"Did you say something?" she said.

"nothing" he mumbled, then he left.

Last, she turned to Yoh and Hao.

"you two, you will make dinner" she said giving them a book and a folded paper. "The dishes are written on the paper. I want you to follow to the letter the instructions in the book recipe."

They exchanged glances and looked back to Anna.

She turned her heels "and we will not eat until all of you finishes your tasks."

They groaned.

* * *

Amidamaru entered the living room.

"Nice to see you Jun, Pirika!" Amidamaru said extending his hand. "Where is your brother?"

"Out." Anna said joining them. "They should be here by now"

"It's sparkling clean Anna" Horo said stretching out his arms, walking in.

At the same time, Ren entered the living room. "I think Yoh and Hao need a little help in the kitchen."

"Dad, you already know Horo and the other one is Ren Tao, Jun's brother." Anna said.

Horo stood up upright "Mr Kyoyama"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Kyoyama." Ren said politely, bowing.

"Please, Amidamaru is fine. Anna's friends are all welcome here, feel free to be at home." He smiled. "What did you do to these guys Anna?" he eyed her suspiciously.

"I taught them to be a gentleman."

Which cause Amidamaru to laugh out loud.

"did you help them at least?"

"I will now" she said and she went to the kitchen. The others followed.

At the kitchen

Anna stopped as soon as she arrived, the kitchen was a total mess.

Anna clenched her fists and greeted her teeth. "Asakuras, what is this?" she yelled.

Yoh's face and body was covered in flour while Hao were soaked from head to toe.

"I think we are out of eggs!" Yoh said wiping his face with a towel and smiling nervously at Anna.

"uh… The soufflé wasn't really a success" Hao added, showing her a black burned soufflé.

"It's no big deal, we will order food!" Amidamaru said reassuring them.

"I finished the drink" Yoh said wearing his signature smile, holding up a glass jar full of orange juice.

Anna bit her lip. ' _This boy is just so cute'_

Then she looked back to Hao and said "Dad, this is my old friend I told you: Hao Asakura"

"I'm pleased to meet you, sir" Hao said extending his hand

"Amidamaru" the other responded, taking his hand.

"Sorry I'm wet"

"And this is Yoh Asakura" Anna added

Yoh was in his way to put the jar back to the table in order to free his hand.

"Your fiancé" Amidamaru ended, smiling from ear-to-ear.

The glass jar Yoh held from his hands fell and broke into a thousand pieces on the floor.

"What?" Both Yoh and Anna said in unison.

 ** _To be continued….._**

Happy new year to all! I know, it's been a while. I hope you liked this chapter though.

Special thanks to sasou, Khatal, ShamanWorld, Anna Fan, Catshadow, CutiePieXo, YohAnna and leslietendo for your reviews.


End file.
